


A Powerful Mistake.

by 4n0nF4n



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Vore, College, Digestion, F/M, Fatal Vore, High School, Mistakes, Vore, implied reformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4n0nF4n/pseuds/4n0nF4n
Summary: A game as insipid and immature was bound to get out of hand at some point. Not to mention Mako's tendency to get confident. Too bad it went too far too late... perhaps.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Powerful Mistake.

The B-Word Game.

A simple game, however immature it may be, with simple rules. Participants abstain from saying words that start with the letter B, and in the event they make a mistake in the presence of another participant, they could get slapped in the face. On the contrary, if they’re aware that they’re in the vicinity of a participant and say a B-word and scratch their chin in the process, they can’t be slapped.

While a simple game with simple rules, it had the potential to backfire spectacularly for a variety of reasons, whether someone misheard or a participant is known for outbursts of rage could derail the game in ways nobody wanted. It was dangerous, unpredictable, and quite foolish at a glance. But with how uneventful college life was becoming, melding her into a state of a middle-aged adult in an office job, Mako was desperate to try anything.

And while her run following her initiation was fruitful, claiming multiple victims multiple times over the course of a week, she let her hubris consume her. Her readiness to catch her allies and enemies alike drove her to extremes that were unnecessary. But perhaps, this time, she went too far.

“Please, don’t do this! I’ll let you slap me as many times as you want! I just don’t want to be eaten!”

Sam capitulated to the fact that he wasn’t escaping through sheer will, hip-deep in her ravenous rump and sinking deeper and quicker. After all, he was contending with the hunger of a college student while he himself was as fresh as high school freshmen could get. And after trying(and failing) to convince her that he was not a participant in their foolish game, her disregarding them as the cries of a sore loser(even if this was far from the rules of the game), his best bet was to appeal to her.

Appeal to her as he might, however, she was unfortunately set in having him tucked away in her gut. Moaning and crowing as she clenched and pulled, each one pulling him deeper and deeper into the abyss he tried so hard to escape. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her pucker inched over his stomach, her large cheeks forcing his arms to point forwardly, obscuring his vision.

“Oh, hush your whining,” She began, moaning. “Stop being a sore loser and let my ass eat you, you’re not getting out any time soon.” She made true to her promise, clenching once more, chest slipping into her dark, slimy pipes and cheeks wrapping around his face. His own cheeks squished against his muzzle uncomfortably as the light from the locker room dampened the deeper he was sucked in.

He pried his muzzle open to speak, to try one last time, but all was for naught when another clench rippled throughout her body and his, slurping his shoulders and head into her pucker. All that was left for her to devour was his hands, and with one, final clench, they too sunk into the caverns.

He redoubled his struggles, for sure that if he entered that fleshy prison she called a stomach, he would never see the light of day again. Unfortunately, all his fruitless thrashing achieved was giving his predator something else to moan about other than his body slipping through hers with such efficiency.

Mako sat on the tile floor, the fleeting time of no concern to her even if she was to get yelled at if she arrived late to class. She was occupied with the small, almost unnoticeable without impressions made by his mewling face or desperate hands.

With a content smile, she fished through her bag and plucked out a notebook, flipping to the page with the names of the participants, each of them crossed out with a tally marking every time she slapped them. All but Henry’s, and with him stewing away in her gut, and orchestra of digestion overcoming his cries, she felt as if she got him as well. A sliver of guilt ran through her spine knowing that no one else would be able to get him, he was reportedly unslapped, but that was small grapes when she had devoured him.

With a hum in her voice, a meal in her stomach, and a spring in her step, she sprung to her feet and skipped to her next class.

(Later That Day)

“You seem oddly chipper, today.”

It was hours after Mako had devoured Henry, all that was left was a sloshing soup ready to be processed, and Lyla’s assertion was correct, she was still riding that high.

“Yep! Just got Henry!” She confessed, happily. “Though I ate him instead of slapping him.” She added.

But while she was all too happy about this accomplishment, the forlorn and disturbed expression etched onto the ewe’s face was telling. “Oof, they didn’t tell you, did they?”

Mako was flabbergasted, the tone of her voice and the look on her face said that she had made a massive mistake somewhere. “What do mean?” She asked.

Lyla shook her head. “It was all a joke, Henry was never in the game.” She declared.

And at that moment, excitement became dread as she realized that he was telling the truth, he wasn’t a participant. With a grimace and a poke at her gurgling gut, she sighed. “Hopefully it isn’t too late. Think I can make it up to him?”

With an unsure shrug from her friend, Mako made a mental note to visit the nurse’s office before it was too late. If it already wasn’t, that is.


End file.
